Little Angel
by marinorewhore
Summary: Stiles' funeral is held at the Beacon Hills church, and Lydia has a very special way to support the situation.


So I'm back with a new drabble based on Be Still by The Fray. It's been in my head for a while and I (finally) decided to do it ! Also this song makes me feel like I'm at a funeral, so this drabble might be a little (a lot ) sad. If you want to listen to the song while reading, there you go.

_Be still and know that I'm with you_  
_Be still and know that I am here_  
_Be still and know that I'm with you_  
_Be still, be still, and know_

Lydia took a step forward and entered the church, her eyes closed. She took a deep breath and tilted her head up. When she opened her eyes, she felt so sick she had to sit on a chair to calm herself down. As she steadied her breath, she felt someone put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Sheriff Stilinski, wearing a black tuxedo and a black tie. His eyes were swollen, he had bags under his eyes, and he had never looked skinnier. She got up quickly and gave him a hug. "Thank you for being here Lydia", he whispered, hugging her back, "It means a lot. I'm sure he would happy to-" "I'll always be here", she cut him off. "I'm so sorry John.' When they pulled apart, she tried to give him a weak smile but she couldn't do it, seeing him like that, more devastated than she has ever seen.

When the priest announced that the ceremony was about to start, everyone went to take their seats. Scott, Ms. McCall, Lydia, Mr. Stilinski, Allison, Mr. Argent and some relatives were sitting at the front row.

_When darkness comes upon you_  
_And covers you with fear and shame_  
_Be still and know that I'm with you_  
_And I will say your name_

Mr. Stilinski went to make the first speech. As he approached the microphone, Lydia saw the casket for the first time. As her eyes went to see his white pale face, she turned her head. She couldn't do it yet. "You know, sometimes, when you wake up in the morning, you feel like life isn't the way it's supposed to be. When you wake up in the morning, you're supposed to turn around and see your wife sleeping peacefully. When you wake up in the morning, you're supposed to go in the kitchen and to see your kid eating his breakfast so quickly he looks like he's gonna fall off his chair because he's late for school. But when I wake up in the morning, my wife is not in the bed, and my kid is not eating his breakfast in the kitchen." he paused, taking a deep breath. "When I lost my wife, I thought my life was over. I couldn't go through a single day without crying or drinking. And the thing that kept me sane was my son. He was the only one who dried my tears every time I had a breakdown, and he was the only one to take the bottle of Jack away from me every time I got drunk. Now that he's gone…" he trailed off, looking at the audience. He cleared his throat, and wiped a tear. "Now that he is gone, I really feel like my life has no meaning. How am I supposed to live on without my wife and my son ?" Silence reigned during a few seconds. "I just hope Stiles will be able to sleep peacefully with his mom by his side forever." his voice started to shake. "Stiles, if you're hearing me right now from where you are," he looked up at the sky as if his son was there, watching over him, "I love you. I know there were times when you doubted my love for you, but you were the only thing that kept me alive. Thanks to you, I had found what I was living for. I just hope I could have done something to help you. I love you son, and I'll always love you." He looked down at his hands, and started to cry silently. Ms. McCall went up and helped him get to his seat. As a relative went to make their speech, Lydia thought about how she was the one who found him.

_If terror falls upon your bed_  
_And sleep no longer comes_  
_Remember all the words I said_  
_Be still, be still, and know_

_Lydia had been woken up by a banshee scream. She was sweating and her head was spinning. It didn't feel like the regular kind of scream, not that she felt like screaming like a mental was a regular thing to do, but she just had to deal with it now. She got up and unconsciously started to walk in the direction of the body she was supposed to find. When she got out of her house, she jumped a little as her feet hit the cold concrete. _

_When she opened her eyes, she was in Deaton's office. "What the hell ?" she whispered as she tried to find the dead body. "I should probably call Stiles." She found Deaton's office phone and dialed Stiles' number (she knew it by heart by now). She pulled the phone to her ear, but she heard a phone ring in the office. She slowly walked up to the noise. She found the phone on the floor and picked it up. The incoming contact written was 'Deaton's office'._

_"Stiles ?" she called out, looking for him. As minutes passed, she started to freak out more and more. When she opened the basement door, she let the phone fall to the floor. Stiles was lying on the ground, blood running out of his torso. She ran and kneeled beside him, taking his head in both her hands. "Stiles", she said, her voice shaking. "Wake up !" His eyes fluttered open after a few seconds. "Hi," he said, with a weak voice. She stroked his hair. "What happened ?" He took a breath. "The demons. They attacked me and I…" he breathed heavily. "And I was too weak to defend myself." She was about to ask him another question. "Stop asking questions, Lydia." She was now crying silently and one of her tears fell on Stiles' cheek. "Maybe we can call Scott, and he'll heal you and-" "We know what's going to happen. Scott can't do anything for me." She shook her head, "No." He raised up his arm, a mark of pain on his face, and stroked her cheek. "It's going to be okay." He gave her a weak smile. She put her hand on his wound, as if the blood was going to magically disappear. "Look at me, Lydia." She did. "Stiles, you can't die. Don't you dare dying on me. You're not dying on me, not today, not ever. Because if you die, I'll go…" Stiles' eyes looked like he was coming back to life for a second as he guessed what she was going to say. "If you die, I'll literally go out of my freaking mind." He looked at her the way every single person in the world wanted to be looked at, like she was the most important and precious person on the planet, and she was. "I have loved you since the 3rd grade, Lydia Martin. And I'll always love you." A tear made its way down his cheek. "I just wanted you to know that." She cried until she couldn't see anymore. "And also, thank you for stopping my panic attack with a kiss. It was smart. And also the coolest thing ever." Lydia couldn't help but smile a little. "Do you really think it's the right time to make a joke ?" He took a lock of her hair in his bloody hand and put it behind her ear. "Hey," he asked, weaker than he was the second before. "Can I ask you something ?" She nodded and whispered softly. "Anything." He hesitated for a second. "Could… Could you kiss me one last time ? So I can leave happy ? You don't have if you don't want to." She sobbed. She rubbed his cheek. "Yeah." He beamed at her. "Stiles," she said, gently touching his hair, then his nose, then his shoulder. "I just want you to know that- I really care about you Stilinski. You've changed me. You're one of the most amazing guys I have ever met. You have everything a girl could dream of: you're smart, gentle, giving, handsome…" she took a deep breath to keep herself from breaking down again. "I just wish we had more time." _

_Lydia approached him gently. As he saw her face coming closer, he shed one last tear, and smiled before tasting her salted but sweet lips for the last time. "Damn", he thought, "she tastes like strawberry." _

_And when you go through the valley  
And the shadow comes down from the hill  
If morning never comes to be  
Be still, be still, be still_

_When she pulled away, she realized that his eyes were closed. "Stiles ?" she whispered. "Stiles !" she said, louder. She then put her hand up to his throat to see if his heart was beating. "No", her eyes went wide. Her hands full of blood were touching his whole body, searching for a breath of life. "No no no no no no" She could feel something creep up in her stomach, something she has felt a few hours before in her dream. So, instead of screaming like she usually did, she screamed "No !" and collapsed next to Stiles._

When Lydia opened her eyes, Scott was in front of her, his hand on her shoulder. "Lydia !" she shook her head, "What ?" She looked around and noticed that everyone was watching her. "I don't know, you started having a panic attack during Stiles uncle's speech." She went up to rub her eyes and noticed that she had been crying. She wiped her tears. "I'm- I'm okay." She slowly got up and made her way to the microphone. When she passed by Stiles' casket, she finally managed to look at his beautiful pale still face.

_If you forget the way to go  
And lose where you came from  
If no one is standing beside you  
Be still and know I am_

"I have known Stiles since the third grade. We met in the sandbox. I was building a French Medieval castle and he was just having a sand fight with Scott. Somehow during their fight, Scott got some sand in his eyes and went to see the teacher. Stiles approached me and asked me what I was doing. I told him I was building a castle and he asked me if he could help me and I said yes. Every time he asked me something about the castle, I would explain him everything I knew about it with my own fourth-grader words, and every time I was explaining something, he looked at me like I was something precious. I've lived here all my life, and as years went by, I became the most popular girl at school. Everybody wanted to be friends with me, and every guy wanted to be my boyfriend. And I was happy about that. At least I thought I was. Two years ago, something happened in my life, and suddenly I had to become friends with Scott, Stiles and Allison. They changed my life. Thanks to them, I realized that everything that mattered to me, my reputation, my knowledge, my boyfriends, none of that mattered. Because they showed me what really mattered. But the person who changed me the most was Stiles. He was the kindest, most giving, most honest person I have ever met. He showed me what it was to have real friends, the kind of friends you can call in the middle of the night, and you know they are gonna be at your door in 5 minutes. He was the only guy who has ever loved me for who I am. He was the smartest guy I have ever met, even if I never told him that because of my pride. He was always so sweet with me and always told me I looked beautiful, even when I cried…" she trailed off, wiping her cheeks full of tears. "But what I learned most thanks to Stiles, is what loyalty means. We went through a lot of rough stuff together, and he has never left us, he has never said 'I'm out of this', not once. He was always the one who kept everything inside, and he was always the strongest one who carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. And I could go on for hours and tell you why Stiles Stilinski was the best human being I have ever known. I'm just going to say that, since I've known him, he was my guardian angel, always taking care of me, even if I didn't notice it, and now that he's gone-" she suppressed a sob, "Now that you're gone, Stiles, you're still gonna be my guardian angel. I love you, little angel."

_Be still and know that I'm with you  
Be still and know I am_


End file.
